


the wave returns to the ocean

by venquilatea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, post season 7 finale, the judge is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venquilatea/pseuds/venquilatea
Summary: Two weeks into their new lives, Murphy and Clarke realize they’re the only ones who actually understand each other.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy
Kudos: 34





	the wave returns to the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little something i wrote because i felt like it but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> the title is a quote from the good place finale!

Murphy sat on the bank, pulling off his socks and dipping his toes into the water, watching the waves gently hit the rocks beneath him. He preferred the quiet, calm aura of the sea to the obnoxious energy of the group. They were his friends, sure, but he didn’t quite feel like he fit anywhere anymore. He felt that way on the ring too. Except that on the ring, when his lonely nights got a little too lonely, he would find himself in Bellamy’s arms the next morning. And now Bellamy’s not here. 

Emori broke up with him. Again. Turns out they don’t quite mix with peace. Or with change. Emori was always in constant motion, moving forward, running towards the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Murphy would rather sit still, here, with his feet in the water. Emori wanted to jump in head first. 

“Hey,” a voice said from behind Murphy, making him jump. He turned to face Clarke, slowly making her way towards him, attempting to maintain her balance on the rocks. 

He turned back to the water, but moved just slightly to the right so there was room for Clarke to sit next to him. “Hi.”

“Indra’s almost done cooking, so if you’re hungry…” She trailed off. “Are you okay?” She sat down by his side, dipping her bare feet into the water as well. 

He nodded. Clarke hadn’t ever really seen him like this. Echo, Emori, and Raven were used to it, and the rest of them either weren’t paying attention or just didn’t care. Clarke thought he was fine. Besides his actions when they first landed on the ground, Murphy always seemed to be the least broken out of all her friends. Now she knew that wasn’t true. He was just as messed up as the rest of them. “I wish Bellamy was here,” he said suddenly, still staring into the water.

Clarke paused for a moment. “Me too.” Then, “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, I tried to kill him first,” he chuckled. 

She didn’t respond, but let out a quiet, breathy laugh through her nose. 

“Is it better, still having her around like that?” He asked, referring to the judge - still wearing Lexa’s face - who would still make daily patrols around their camp. 

Clarke shook her head. “It almost feels worse.”

“See, I know that, and still, I wish they looked like him…” he paused. “I loved him.”

“Me too.”

A massive wave crashed into the shore, soaking the two of them. They stood up in shock, wiping the water out of their eyes. 

“What the hell was that?!” Murphy exclaimed, looking out to the sea, now just as calm as it had been before. 

“I think… that was Bellamy.” 

His soul, somewhere in the universe, reached out to touch them. To tell them that he loved them right back. 

Back on the shore, the judge smiled, watching Clarke and Murphy stare at each other in disbelief. Observing them had been the most rewarding experience in the history of the universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you liked it!! if you did, a kudos or comment would be super appreciated <33
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @ncthanyoung


End file.
